


Mortals meet Demigods (and my ships)

by Kasuna_Kotonoha



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alive Bianca di Angelo, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Occasional AU’s, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, lots of gay to come, mortals meet the demigods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuna_Kotonoha/pseuds/Kasuna_Kotonoha
Summary: What it says on the tin. Mortals have encounters with our favorite demigodsFeel free to let me know if there’s a paring or scenario you want to see





	1. Oliver Reynolds (Perlianca, Solangelo)

Oliver Reynolds POV

Do you ever wonder why some people just can’t take a hint? That’s my life right now. I should probably back up a bit, thought

Most days I hang out with four people. There’s Percy Jackson, the guy everyone either hates, wants to be, or has a crush on, Bianca di Angelo, Percy’s girlfriend, Nico, Bianca’s emo younger brother, and Will Solace, Nico’s boyfriend, who might as well be literal sunshine. My girlfriend Madison Pace is with us sometimes as well, but she’s on the Knowlege Bowl team, which practices during lunch three days a week.

Back to my initial question. See, though Percy may be dating Bianca, there’s this guy who never seems to stop trying to make a move on her when Percy and/or Nico isn’t around.

The douches name is Jared Holmes. He leaves Bianca alone when Percy’s there for obvious reasons, but he also avoids hitting on her when Nico’s around, not just because he’s her brother, but because Nico di Angelo has developed a reputation as being kind of creepy and intimidating. Naturally, this causes a lot of girls to crush on him, but it’s usually not a problem like Jared is for Bianca. 

See, Jared doesn’t see her as at all intimidating, unlike her brother. I find that kind of funny, because he’s clearly never seen the stare offs between her and Percy when they disagree about something. She almost always wins, either because Percy can’t say no to her, or because she actually is quite intimidating when she wants to be.

One day, the six of us (Madison didn’t have practice) were sitting at a lunch table, minding our own business, when Jared sauntered up like he owned the place. My guess is he saw Percy and Bianca bickering, all in good fun, and thought it would be the perfect time to try and steal her away.

“Hey, Bia. Wanna go somewhere after school, get away from this crowd?”

Bianca raised an eyebrow. She was silent for at least a minute. If Percy was worried he didn’t show it, but I think he was entirely unconcerned. Bianca was better than that. 

“One, don’t call me Bia. Two, I have better things to do.” A slight smirk spread across her face.

“Oh really? Surely you can spare an hour or two?”

“Hmm, I don’t know, a date with my boyfriend seems pretty important.”

Percy managed to look only slightly smug.

“That loser? Please, you could do so much better than him?”

Percy made a low sound like a growl and Nico gave him his best death glare. Most normal people would back down, but Jared just wouldn’t take the hint. I met Madison and Wills eyebrow s. They were amused, watching this to play out like I was, but also ready to step in if necessary. 

“I don’t know, would your non-existant partner bring you a batch of their moms homemade cookies just because you’re feeling down? Do they pick up your calls without failure, even in the middle of the night and they should be asleep? Would you carry her if she asked you to? Would you drop everything to make sure she’s alright?”

Jared just stared blankly at her, like he’d never been rejected before. That was amusing, because I knew he had. He’d tried asking Madison out, only for her to blink at him a couple of times then walk away without a word. She asked _ me _out later that day.

“Well? Would you?” Bianca pressed.

“Well, um-“

“Didn’t think so. Now, if you would kindly lay off and go away.”

As she said that last part, her eyes narrowed and the smile she normally had was replaced by a frown. But most importantly, she radiates the same fear people normally got from Nico. Jared backed away. I had to resist my urge to snicker. Bianca really could be intimidating if she wanted to be.

Jared ran.

Once he left, Bianca’s scowl disappeared.

“Well, uh, guess that happened. Anyway, you and Percy are going on a date later?”

“Yup,” said Bianca.

“You guys wanna go on a triple date? Haven’t done that in awhile.”

“Where’s it at?” Asked Will.

“The ice cream parlor.”

“Yeah!” Madison seemed on board with that idea, and who was I to deny her ice cream.

Jared tried several more times, but Bianca just got scarier with every new attempt. 

Like i said, Bianca can be really intimidating when she wants


	2. Ruby Hartmann (Caleo)

Ruby POV

You ever see a couple so completely in love it makes your heart ache? I have, and its kind of bittersweet. It was at my school talent show.

It was pretty boring, mostly singing, some dance, etc. There were a few acts that were actually interesting, but overall I was questioning my decision to come.

“Up next we have Calypso and Leo Valdez performing “Only Us” from Dear Evan Hansen.” 

That got my attention. See, I’m a bit of a theater and musical nerd, and Dear Evan Hansen is one of my favorites.

Two people took to the stage. I recognized Leo Valdez, a curly-haired Latino kid from my English class. I didn’t know the other girl. She was pretty, though, with long straight caramel-colored hair and almond eyes. Leo was holding her hand as they walked to center stage. The spotlight fell on them as the song started.

_ [Calypso] I don't need you to sell me on reasons to want you _

_ I don't need you to search for the proof that I should _

_ You don't have to convince me _

_ You don't have to be scared you're not enough _

Two seconds in and I’m already stunned. The girl’s voice was absolutely gorgeous. Leo’s eyes shone, as a small smile formed.

_ 'Cause what we've got going is good _

_ I don't need more reminders of all that's been broken _

_ I don't need you to fix what I'd rather forget _

_ Clear the slate and start over _

_ Try to quiet the noises in your head _

_ We can't compete with all that _

The girl looked up, tears glistening in her eyes. Leo brushed them away with his thumb

_ So what if it's us? _

_ What if it's us _

_ And only us _

_ And what came before won't count anymore or matter? _

Leo mouthed along as Calypso sang.

_ Can we try that? _

_ What if it's you _

_ And what if it's me _

_ And what if that's all that we need it to be _

_ And the rest of the world falls away? _

_ What do you say? _

_ [Leo] I never thought there'd be someone like you who would want me _

Calypso smiles as she mouths along.

_ [Cal] Well _

_ [Leo] So I give you ten thousand reasons to not let me go _

_ But if you really see me _

_ If you like me for me and nothing else _

_ Well, that's all that I've wanted for longer than you could possibly know _

_ So it can be us _

_ It can be us _

_ And only us _

_ And what came before won't count anymore or matter _

_ We can try that _

_ [Both] It's not so impossible _

_ [Leo] Nobody else but the two of us here _

_ [Both] 'Cause you're saying it's possible _

_ [Cal] We can just watch the whole world disappear _

_ [Both] Til you're the only one _

_ I still know how to see _

They stood face to face, holding a mic in one hand, the other person’s empty hand in the other.

_ [Leo] It's just you and me _

_ [Cal] It'll be us, It'll be us _

_ And only us _

_ And what came before won't count anymore _

_ [Both] We can try that _

_ You and me _

_ That's all that we need it to be _

_ And the rest of the world falls away _

_ And the rest of the world falls away _

_ The world falls away _

_ The world falls away _

_ And it's only us _

The song ended with their foreheads touching, eyes closed. I was trying not to cry, as was everyone else in the auditorium. It was easy to see they truly loved each other. It was silent for a moment before everyone burst into applause.

It was no surprise when they were announced as the winners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a really well-done animatic for Caleo and this song.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IBOfIzU4pxk


	3. Shannon Irving (Percico)

Shannon POV

Most people can’t say they’ve saved a life. I can. It was just the other day, actually. 

There was an open pool event at my school. There were a lot of people, but the most noteworthy people were Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo. Everybody seems to either hate them, want to be them, or have a crush on them. That last one is funny because Nico and Percy are dating. What’s also funny is that people seem to think Percy and I are siblings. Sure we may both have black hair and green eyes, but that’s just a coincidence.

Anyway, so I’m sitting in the stands during a safety break, Percy is off who knows where, when Mark Collins approaches Nico. Mark is a big jerk and for some reason seems to think of him as an easy target.

Why Nico was standing by the edge of the pool, I don’t know, but suddenly Mark pushed Nico into the deep end. He was flailing around when I realized something.

Nico couldn’t swim.

That would explain why he wasn’t wearing a swimsuit. Everyone is just staring in shock, and I have to do something, seeing as no one else is.

I’m not wearing a swimsuit either, but I charge down anyway, shrugging off my sweatshirt.

“Someone get Percy!”

I didn’t intend to take a dip today, but I’m a strong swimmer.

I dive in and in moments I have my arms around Nico’s waist, keeping him above water. I narrowly avoided getting smacked in the face.

“Nico, calm down! I got you.”

He calms down enough for me to start kicking us over to the pool edge. He catches on and kicks as well, which makes my job easier, even if I could have done it with someone who’s unconscious.

He hangs on to the pool edge, alternating between gasping and coughing. I pat him firmly on the back, which seems to help. A girl from my Chem class runs through the doors followed closely by Percy, who seems just slightly panicked.

I pull myself out of the pool and help Nico as well. Percy is already there. He checks Nico over like the overprotective boyfriend he is. Percy sees me and he seems so grateful, I don’t care that I’m soaked. The good feeling is suddenly replaced with anger.

“Mark, get your sorry ass over here!”

At least he had the decency to look sorry. 

“Mark,” I say, voice deadly calm “what were you  _ thinking!” _

Percy has his arm around Nico’s waist, but the absence of a limb to strangle Mark with didn’t make Percy any less threatening. His expression had none of his usual friendliness.

“I-I don’t know…”

“Well, you best be glad nothing bad happened. Come on, guys.”

I walk away, Percy and Nico on my tail. They head to the boy’s locker room to get Nico some dry clothes. I’m glad I didn’t take my gym clothes to wash them, or I’d have nothing to change into. Oh, and my sweatshirts still dry, so that’s nice.

I had half a mind to get my mother, who’s a lawyer, to investigate this. It’s possible that Mark could be charged with reckless endangerment, but I decide to drop it. 

Nico and Percy invite me over to their apartment for the night. I agreed.

Later I would find out Percy was, in fact, my brother. Half brother, sure, but we actually were related. 

No wonder I was so good at swimming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't get it, Shannon's a daughter of Poseidon.


	4. Character form

Hey, so this isn't a proper chapter, but if you have a character or idea, fill out either form below. Original demigods welcome

Character

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Parent(s):

Appearance (Might not be relevant or used, but just in case):

Who they met (Ships or otherwise):

Personality:

Do they like the people they are meeting?

Prompt

Characters involved (Original and demigods)

Location: 

Situation:


	5. Marian Victors (Annabeth)

Marian Victors.

  
  


There is no one I hate more than Carla Deitz. She a stuck up snob. Not a snob like the slutty popular girls, though I’m pretty sure she hangs out with them. No, she’s a smart snob. She loves to rub her 4.0 GPA in everyone’s faces, and she’s set to be valedictorian.

Well, at least she  _ was _ until Annabeth Chase came along.

Annabeth is wicked smart, right on Carla’s level, maybe even more. 

Carla hates her.

That’s not really a surprise, I suppose, but I didn’t think she could get any worse. Carla also hates being second best, and nothing demonstrates this better than our final CIS Psych test. 

It was quiet, as expected, when about thirty-five minutes in Annabeth turns in her test. You could tell people were trying not to stare. Surely no one could finish a test this hard that quickly, right? I catch Carlas’ smug expression, and I can practically hear what she’s thinking.

_ “Annabeth definitely failed.” _

I wanted to punch her.

The bell rings and everyone finished just fine. Fast forward a week to when we are getting the tests back.

“Okay class,” says Mr.Cooper. “I’m handing your tests back. I have to say, I’m impressed with the average.”

He walks around the room, giving students their tests with varying degrees of reactions. I’m very surprised to see my own score. I was expecting maybe high thirties, low forties, not forty-nine out of fifty.

I watch as Carla flips over her test packet. Her face went from excitement to confusion to general upsetness (is that even a word?).

“Mr.Cooper, I think you made a mistake correcting my test.”

The teacher frowns and walked over to check the stuff he marked wrong. “No, I graded it correctly. That’s your score.”

“But I know I got everything right!”

“That’s not what the results say.”

“Excuse me, was there anyone who did get a perfect score?” asked a girl in the back row.

“Yes, actually. There are two people in this class who scored better than Carla, but only one got a perfect score.”

“Who,” several students say at the same time.

“Annabeth and Marian. Annabeth got the perfect score.”

Wait.

I scored higher that Carla?! 

WHAT?!

The Annabeth thing doesn’t surprise me, knowing her, but ME?!

Around me, everyone else is having similar reactions. They are looking at Annabeth with respect, but no surprise. Me, on the other hand, am receiving looks of all degrees of shock, from happy for me to jealousy and anger.

The bell rings, and I try to avoid people swarming me. Annabeth and I both have AP lit next, and she catches up with me.

“Hey, good job on the Psych test.”

“Thanks, you too.”   
  


“Yeah, it’s about time someone other than me kicked Carla off her high horse.”

I laugh. She was right. Carla would forever remember this. It may not ever happen again, but just once is enough for me.

I’m proud to say Annabeth was valedictorian at graduation, and I was the runner up. How that happened I don’t know. 

Maybe Annabeth rubbed off on me more then I realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poll time!
> 
> Is Marian a daughter of Athena?


	6. Meghan Francis (Jiper)

Meghan Francis POV

Working in an optometrist office was not something I ever thought I’d do. I mean, I’m only a college freshman. Nonetheless, I love it. It’s not a particularly hard job when all you do is help people pick out frames.

One day, these two people, obviously a couple, came in. One was a tall muscular blond guy. The other was a Native American girl significantly shorter than him.

“Jason, hurry up, we’re already late.”

“C’mon Pipes, I don’t even need glasses.”

“Oh yeah? Then tell me what that poster says.”

The girl pointed to an advert poster on the far wall. The guy, Jason, squinted, trying (and failing) to read it.

“Uhh…”

“My point exactly. Now come on.”

She dragged him to the back where the eye exam area is.

I found the interaction funny, but it was pushed to the side when a customer asked for help with frames.

About an hour later, the couple emerged from the exam section. The girl dragged her boyfriend over to look at frames. He seemed resigned to his fate as she selected frames for him to try.

“What about these?”

She hands him a pair of cat-eye style glasses

“Uhh, no.” Jason makes a face. “Piper, can we do this some other time?”

“No can do my good sir. Now..”

She shoves the cat eye glasses on his face and spins him so he’s facing a mirror.

“Oh gods no. Meg can pull these off, but I can’t.”

They try on a few other frames until they decide on rectangular glasses with thin gold frames.

“Hey.” 

The couple comes up to my workstation, which is really just a small table with a computer and card reader.

“We’d like to get these.”

She hands over the frames and prescription.

“All right, that will be fifty-three eight nine. You can pick them up tomorrow.”

Piper thanks me and drags Jason away, presumably to go on a date as a reward for coming here.

I’m not working when they pick up the glasses, but for some reason I never forget them.


End file.
